Only One For Me
by Kamilia
Summary: Having been best friends for years Flora and Helia were too afraid to confess their feelings for each till their friends made them a deal.


On the field of the Red Fountain High school was a group of consisting of twenty males and females. Ten males were running laps while the ten females in the class were at the centre of the field doing some warm ups. Every one of them was wearing the majority PE uniform which consisted of a red shorts and white shirt with the school's crest of a bulldog printed on the far left.

Helia, a guy with blue hair, fair complexion and light blue eyes was at the front of the pack of guys running. He kept on glancing at the centre of the field and looking at a brunette with jade coloured eyes and dark skin.

A male with blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes ran up beside him before mentioning. "Helia, you are making it very obvious that you like Flora. How about you go and tell her your feelings?"

"I am not going to tell her." Helia muttered, taking a few seconds to look at the beautiful brunette smiling. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her. "Flora is my best friend and we live together. If I tell her that I love her and she shoots me down I can't avoid her."

"It's clear to everybody but you that she is seriously in love with you." Sky pointed out. "Besides wouldn't you rather take the chance and confess than sit back and let other guys go out with her?"

The sixteen year old male hissed at the thought of someone else touching the only girl he ever had feelings for. "The thought alone sickens me."

"Then go and tell her before its too late." Sky encourages his friend.

"I will tell Flora how I feel if you agree to tell Bloom that you like her." The blue hair male replied, softly.

"What?!" Sky blushed, glancing at the red head sitting beside Flora. "Dude, I can't. Bloom wouldn't like a guy like me."

"You will never know unless you take the chance." Helia stated.

Sky took a deep breath before agreeing to tell Bloom how he feels.

* * *

Flora sat on the grass of the school's field, talking to one of her friends while glancing at Helia, her best friend and roommate.

Flora's and Helia's parents passed away in a plane crash two years ago. It was on a small, private aircraft with all four plus the pilot dying on impact. Helia's grandparents took the two in, not wanting their grandson and the girl they love like a granddaughter to be in foster care.

Bloom saw the brunette looking at Helia. "Flora, go and tell him how you feel."

Taking another look at the blue hair male, she replied. "No. Helia doesn't like me in a romantic way."

"Girl, you need glasses. That boy loves you more than life itself. I can see it by the way he looks at you." Bloom pointed out. "Go and tell him before he gives up hope and goes out with another girl."

Flora became heartbroken at the thought of Helia been with another girl. "Fine, I will tell him how I feel if you agree to tell Sky how you feel."

"What? No way!" Bloom blushed while shaking her head. "Sky doesn't like me in that way."

"No you're the one that needs glasses." Flora giggled softly. Looking at Helia, their eyes met. Both felt their heart skip a beat.

Bloom grumbled softly. "Okay! I will tell him how I feel."

Shaking hands, the two agreed to confess tonight.

* * *

As the bell rang everyone began running to the locker room expect for Sky. Pinpointing Bloom in the group heading into school, he called out. "Bloom!"

She stopped and turned towards Sky. The red head told her friends to go on without her before walking over to Sky.

Reaching the blond hair male, she asked. "Yes Sky?"

"Um…" He said nervously. "I want to say that I like you a lot and wonder if you would like to go out with me?"

Bloom beamed as she hugged his neck. "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

He looked into her eyes and saw her sincerity. Jumping up for joy, he yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Flora and Helia along with their other friends watched Sky and Bloom from a distance, happy for them.

* * *

Helia sat on the front of his blue convertible, waiting for Flora. He had taken a shower before putting on black jeans with a light blue shirt and black and white sneakers.

A few moments later Flora was seen walking to the car. She was sporting a pleated green mini skirt with a pink, short sleeved shirt and a green choker. On her feet, the brunette had on ankle high heel shoes.

Reaching the male, she said. "Hope you weren't waiting too long."

"I came out a few minutes ago." He answered, getting into the car.

Flora jumped into the passenger seat before Helia started up the car and drove off.

* * *

Entering the two storeys, brick house Flora headed into the kitchen to drink something while Helia locked up.

The brunette took out a box of OJ and began drinking it while thinking. _'How am I going to tell Helia my feelings for him? Suppose he doesn't like me in a romantic way? Why did I make that promise to Bloom?'_

She continued to think of ways to confess to Helia till the box was finished. Tossing it into the garbage bin, Flora worked up the courage to confess.

About to call Helia's name, she stopped when he entered the kitchen.

He seemed slightly nervous as words stated to come out of his mouth. "Flora, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too." She spoke, hoping for the best.

Walking closer to her, he said. "I love you, Flora. You are the only person I have ever felt this way about and that will never change."

Flora was overjoyed at Helia's confession and wanted to jump into his arms. "…"

Helia not wanting to get his hopes up said. "I understand if you don't feel same way, my Flower."

Flora quickly used her hands to cuff Helia's face before clashing her lips on his. Helia was surprised at first but eventually returned the kiss. Chaining his arms around her petite waist, the kiss deepened.

Removing her hands from his face, the sixteen year old female hugged Helia's neck.

All the passion and love that they had for each other was felt. It took a few moments before their lips parted. Looking into each other eyes, the brunette confessed. "I love you too."

Helia smiled, trilled to hear that their feelings are the same. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Gladly. I am yours now and forever." Flora said, wanting him to take her.

"Just like how I am forever yours." Helia stated before taking Flora's lips with his for a kiss.

Flora happily kissed him back as they began a new chapter in their lives as boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
